The Frog Prince
by Trinity Kirara
Summary: Here is...::sniffle:: My last Inu fairytale x-over...T.T Well...this one actually has like nothing to do eith the actual frog prince story...but do any of my fics really...?


Trinity: ::says in sarcastic voice:: Well. When I finished that severly long Rapunzel fic of mine I've been thinkning. Wow. I did like 5 fics.already so what If they are stupid short one-shots.I still did 5..o_o;; ::is shocked with herself:: Anyway.I've decided not to do Chicken Little or Cinderella. If you for some really weird reason that you can't live without reading them..e-mail e..^-^; This is going to be my last Inu Fairytale x-over so.Later Days! :D P.S- I've decided to join Evil Squeede in not completely hating Jaken.I mean.it's not his fault he was draw as an ugly annoying toad! This will probably be the last fic that I write where he dies so.enjoy! :D  
  
Reviewers: Sorry all.I just wanted to get these over with so I could start on a fic that's more than.well 1 chapter...:D I have grand ideas! I will prolly do a song fic or two before I start it though.:D Be on the look out! ((For those of you who wanted to see Miroku in more of these sorry.But the new fic will be leaning very heavily on him.actually..it will be leaning on a lot of the characters.^^;))  
  
The characters in this story will be played by Jaken: as the toad man and Sango: as the princess lady  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Frog Prince~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once there was a young princess named Sango. Sango was very against the male power structure of the kingdom, and took great joy in beating every male who apposed her to the ground with a giant boomerang. ((Trinity Kirara: Sorry.making Sango like this seems to be a good idea for this fic...^^;;)). When she wasn't doing that she would relax by taking walks down beside a small pond.  
  
There she would amuse herself by throwing her favorite golden ball up and down, and think of the eco-feminist warrior in her area. One day while envisioning how much better off the kingdom would be if women were in the seats of power, Sango dropped the ball, and it rolled into the pond. The pond was so murky and deep she couldn't see where it had gone too. She didn't get to overly upset but instead just scolded herself to be more careful next time.  
  
Suddenly Sango heard a voice say, "I can get your ball for you princess!"  
  
She looked around to see a little frog, "No, no," she said, "I could never enslave another species for my own greedy wants."  
  
The frog laughed and replied, "Well what if we make a deal? I get your ball and you do me a favor in return?"  
  
Sango gladly agreed and Jaken dived under the water to get the ball. Soon after he reappeared with it in his mouth and spit it on shore. "Now then I have done my deal and it is time for my favor!"  
  
Sango nodded at the frog, "Well.what can I do for you Mr. Frog?" Jaken laughed again, "That's just it! I'm not really a frog a evil sorceress cast a spell on me to make me into one! The only way for me to turn back is if a princess kisses me!"  
  
Sango eyed the toad wearily, she had read stories about this sort of thing and by no means did she want to live happily after ever with whatever the toad was. 'But!' said another little voice in her head, 'he did help you! This is the least you can do.besides whoever said you HAD to live happily ever after with him anyway?'  
  
She decided that for once the little voices in her head were right and quickly pecked the toad on the cheek. Instantly the frog grew and changed. And there standing in the water was a..bigger frog. But this frog was in a golf shirt, and loud plaid pants. He was vertically challenged, middle aged, and losing a bit of hair on the top of his head.  
  
Sango was SHOCKED to say the least. "Umm.please do excuse me if this sounds a tad rude but.don't witches usually cast their spell on...princes.umm.humane princes?"  
  
"Ordinarily, yes," he said "but this time his target as a ::cough cough:: innocent ::cough cough:: Business man. You see.I'm a realestate developer and he thought I was cheating him on my costs. But my time as a little frog wasn't completely wasted! I've gotten to know every square inch of this land and I think it would be great for a resort/condo/park complex! And let me tell you this will be a big project! Just drain the pond, cut down about 80 percent of the trees, get easements for.."  
  
The short frog man was cut off when Sango shoved her golden ball back in his mouth and then pushed him into the water and help him there until the struggling and thrashing stopped. As she walked back to the castle Sango mused at how many good deeds she could do in just one morning. And while some may have noticed that there was a frog missing from the pond no one ever really missed the real estate developer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity Kirara: Well there it is folks.the end of my x-overs.::sniffle:: I hope you wont miss me too much! "." ~silence~ o_o; Guess not.anyway.Please review! :D And don't forget to check back every once in while to see if I started that other fic.^.~ I could always use support.  
~Later Days  
Trinity Kirara 


End file.
